An Unlikely Hero
by TheOrion-7
Summary: Stephan Kobayashi is a 17 year old boy living in Tokyo Japan in one of the poorest sections in the city. Everything he ever cared for was taken from him, but when an old friend offers to let him into his school for a chance at retribution, will he take that chance, or will his live come crashing down around him all over again.


**Hi there, TheDevilsMask360, and this is my first official chapter/story that I will be posting on this wonderful website. I hope all of you fellow readers will enjoy this original story, but please, no hate comments. That would really lover my confidence (** **). Anyways, enjoy the story!**

"Son, whatever you do, don't look back, just run! RUN!"

"But dad, the building is-"

"SON...RUN!"

I remembered that nightmare clear as day when I opened my eyes, after all, its one that I never seem to be able to escape from. Every night I have that nightmare, since I was a child in fact. I used to fear that nightmare when I was young, but now...

I'm just used to it...

My name is Stephan Kobayashi, and I've had one of the worst lives a kid like me could live. I live in Tokyo Japan in a one bedroom apartment, and I honestly prefer it that way. Ever since I was young, after the nightmares started, I hated being around people, mostly because not many people like my when I was young, and my quirk is to blame for that. Let's just say that my power is something that nobody would want to mess with.

My quirk allows me to create things using my body. Think of my quirk as that one girls quirk for the UA sports festival a few years back, but much more lethal. I could almost think of myself as that one liquid metal robot from the Terminator franchise. I can mold my body to recreate myself, but i can also use it to make things out of myself. The only downside is that I have to know exactly what I'm making, how it works, and everything that it's made of. The only reason my quirk works this way is because my quirk isn't a conventional one. I don't know what my body is exactly made of, but whatever it is, it makes me look like a person, even though i have the sickening feeling that I'm not fully human. Now enough intro shit, let's get back to the part about my stupid nightmare

"Honestly, I even know why I still have this stupid nightmare. It's not like I even care anymore." I think to myself as I slowly pull my body out of bed

Today was supposed to be a special day for most people, but not me. In fact, today was my least favorite day, other than every other existing holiday that involves sharing good times with friends and family, to wake up to. Today was my birthday.

This day is on that I always hate, mostly because I live alone and don't have anyone in my life who gives a crap about me in the first place, except for Mrs. Akiyama, my sweet next-door neighbor. So, i guess I'll just have to deal with this horrid day...again.

I slowly put on my slippers and walk out into my absurdly small kitchen to make myself some breakfast, which was normally just steamed rice or leftover dinner from the night before

"Hmm, lets see what's edible today." I mumble to myself as I open my fridge

All I see is a takeout box from the noodle shop on the corner of my street, a few soda cans, and a cupcake that I had bought for myself, my life's version of a birthday cake.

"Well then, I guess it's takeout again." I think to myself as I put whatever was left in the box on my plate

All it was was some Yakisoba and a few Tsukune, but that was still enough food to last me through the morning

I heat up my pseudo breakfast and turn on the TV while I wait for my food. All I ever really do is watch the news, but to me, that's the only channel that ever has interesting stuff on it. I flip the channel over to the news, and they were broadcasting something that I was surprised that I had forgotten about.

"Today is the one year anniversary of the Kamino Ward attack, a day that is remembered as one of the greatest villain attacks in the world, second only to the annihilation of the American city of Chicago back in 2097, a day that came to be known as the worst terrorist attack in American history, and in world history as well. Today is also the two year anniversary of All Might's retirement, as the former number one hero of the world retired on this very day." Said a news women into small mic as she gestures back towards the All Might memorial statue that she was standing in front of UA High School

Kamino Ward, I had witnessed that attack with my own eyes on the night that it had happened. The villain who came to be known as All for One was the person responsible for all of that madness. But still, it was the total destruction of Chicago that I remembered the most. That's because I was there. The only reason that I survived was because my dad's childhood friend saved my life before our apartment complex before it collapsed. I think his real name was Toshinori, or something along those lines, but everyone else knew him by his hero name: All Might. I never really knew much about their past together, all I knew was that they were best friends up until the parted ways after college. They stayed friends nevertheless. I met him a couple times, and we actually became quite close.

I wonder if he still remembers me...

I was aroused from my thoughts by my microwave, beeping as it tryied to get my attention to let me know my breakfast was ready

"Geez, is there anything in this world that wont make me hate my the kind of life I live." I think to myself as I grab my lunch and put it into a plastic container

I had already gotten dressed before I had left my room, so I just put on my grey hoodie, which is probably the most expensive thing I own, and I head out to start another day. After all, a guy like me has to have a job somewhere.

I leave my room and make my way to the elevator, but I stop to check on my neighbor, Mrs. Akiyama. She's the only person who really actually likes me, apart from my friend Kade, and that's definitely saying something compared to other people. She may be older than most, but I still consider her to be a pleasant acquaintance to have around.

I nock on her door to see if she's around. I hear some movement from behind the door, and a elderly yet happy voice calls out to me

"Stephan? Is that you at my door?" Says Mrs. Akiyama from behind her door

"Yes, its me Mrs. Akiyama. I just came by to exchange a few words before I go to work." I say in response

She opens the door and looks at me with her kind gaze

"Well, it is nice to have some company around here. Come in, I was just enjoying some tea." She says as she politely leads me inside

Her apartment was the same as mine, but she lives a more comfortable life than I do, with nice chairs and a leather sofa in the middle of her tiny room. She leads me over to a chair and offers me some of her tea, which I politely accept as I sit down.

"So, how has life been treating you? Any better than the last time we chatted?" Asks Mrs. Akiyama with some interest

"To be honest, not any better. In fact, in my opinion, I think its been getting worse for me." I say

"Well that's to bad, a young boy like you shouldn't have to live like the way you do. You should be in school, playing with friends and going home to your loved ones. It's a shame that all of that was taken from you at such a young age." Says Mrs. Akiyama sympathetically

"Thanks for your concern, I really appreciate it. Anyways, how have you been? I heard that you bought another goldfish the other day." I say, trying to change our conversation to another topic

"Ah...yes, I did buy another goldfish. I bought him the other day because it seemed like my other two were getting quite bored of each other, despite being together for so long. I named him Mr. Bubbles, after my first childhood goldfish." She replied back to me in a happy mood

"Your childhood huh? Yea...that's just one of the things that I never got." I thought to myself, still trying to look happy about what Mrs. Akiyama was saying

"What do you think about it Stephan?" Asks Mrs. Akiyama as she interrupts my thoughts

"Huh? What was that?" I ask her

"I asked if you thought getting a bigger fish tank was a good idea." She replies back, looking a tiny bit annoyed that she had to repeat herself

I just look at her and let out a sigh

"I'm sorry, I was just...lost in thought." I say to her rather bleakly

She just looks at me and gives me a warm smile.

"Now, I know what your thinking about, about how you never got to enjoy your life as a kid. But don't let that dictate your future. I know that things seem rather gloomy now, but trust me, something good will come your way. After all, it is your special day." Says Mrs. Akiyama with a smile

"Wait...how did you know it was my-"

"Well, today is the day when your normally the saddest." She says after she interrupted me

"You also always come back home with a cupcake the day before, so I just made the assumption that today was your birthday."

I just look at her and I can't help but smile a bit. I guess someone really does care about me.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Mrs. Akiyama. I have to go to work now, but we will talk again soon." I says as I get up to leave

As I'm about to leave, she stops me and takes my hand. she opens my palm and puts something inside of it, she she steps away from it, smiling at me

"What's this?" I ask as I look at the tiny box she had placed in my hand

"It's a birthday present. I know you haven't had one since you were a boy, but I think now is the right time for you to have one again." She says as she smiles up at me

I look at her in surprise and look back down at the box.

"You can open it now Stephan." She says

I look back down at the box and open it. There, sitting in the palm of my hand is a wooden figure that resembled a cat.

"You bought me a Maneki-neko?" I ask in disbelief

"Just call it a good luck cat, and yes, I did buy you that." Says Mrs. Akiyama in response

"It's about time something good happened to you."

I look back at her and smile. I gratefully thank her and then leave her apparent. As I walk to the elevator, I can't help but feel a small pang of happiness go through my cold heart. Someone actually cares about me, and that's something that really brightened up my otherwise bleak morning.

I guess maybe today really is a special day after all.

A few minutes later...

Luckily for me, today was one of my short days at the market today, so I dont really have to worry about work killing my mood like it normally does. Ive worked at the market for at least 4 years now, and all I've done so far is work at the register.

Now I know what you might be thinking, "Gee Stephan, if your so poor, why dont you take the money" or "If you can make anything you want, why dont you just use you quirk to make your own cash." First of all, I'm not a crook. Secondly, there's always a way to tell fake money from real money, and I only know how to make the fake crap. Still, i make just barely enough money to get by every day, and that's good enough for me.

I walk downstairs to the lobby of my apartment complex to head to work when someone calls out to me from behind. It was just Mrs. Akiyama coming out of the elevator.

"Since when did you ever leave your room?" I ask with a chuckle

"Don't be like that Stephan, you know I have errands to run, just like you have a job to get to." She says in response with a smile

"Well then, take care Mrs. Akiyma." I say as I walk outside

The market was only a couple blocks away, walking distance for any normal person living is this part of Tokyo. The only real problem with walking to work around here is the literal sea of people using the sidewalks. If you though Manhattan was bad, you ain't seen shit yet.

I had always worked at the pastry stand near the produce stands, and to be honest, i really liked it here. I felt like it was a place where many people could fit in, while some still stood out. I only know this because i had seen some pretty weird people from time to time, but that doesn't affect me much anyways.

As I arrive at my stand, I see the other worker at the stand was still on shift.

"Hey Stephan, your early today." Says Kade as he looks over at me

Kade had worked at this stand just as long as I have, but he always has the early morning shift. His quirk allowed him to heat up his body and produce heat at the same time, which is probably the reason why never uses the oven to make the first batch of pastries

"Yea I know I am Kade. Let's just say I'm not as emotionally dysfunctional as I normally am." I say as I walk behind the counter

"Huh, that's a first. We'll then, it looks like my shift is over." Says Kade as he grabs his things

"Yea it is, anyways, take care Kade." I say as he walks away

"You too Stephan. Oh, and happy Birthday."

Kade was the only person I had decided to tell, mostly because he was the closest thing I had to a best friend, so hearing that from him made me feel a little bit better.

I turn to look back at all of the people bustling about the marketplace.

"Welp, today is gonna be a long day..."

Hours Later...

It turns out that my day wasn't as long as I thought it was. A good amount of people had come to the stand today, and someone had even asked for a birthday cake. With that said, hearing that brought back memories, but weather they were good or not was what I couldn't decide on.

My shift was just about over, and the person who was coming to take over for my shift should have arrived earlier, but I knew that she would show up. I was about to pack up my things when I heard someone call my name from the front counter.

"Stephan...is that really you?" Says what sounded like an older man from behind the counter

"Uh...yea its me, but do I know..."

I didn't even have the will power to finish my sentence when I saw who was standing at the counter

I guess he really did remember after all, because standing behind the counter, with a green haired boy next to him...

Was All MIght...

 **Well then, that's the first chapter of this story! Another one may not come out for a while, but don't worry, I will always be working on new chapters no matter what happens to me. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, and I'll be back with a new one eventually**

 **CYA!**


End file.
